


Vote for Mabel!

by pinesposts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesposts/pseuds/pinesposts





	Vote for Mabel!

“Hi, my name is Mabel Pines, and I want to be your next student-body president.”

“That’s great, Mabes. Though it might be worth your while to try it on somebody who isn’t, you know, your brother.”

Mabel blows him a big fat raspberry. Okay, so maybe she’s been a little nervous to campaign to the people at school. So what? No matter how bubbly and friendly you are, this is a whole different ballpark. She needs to show everyone how great of a president she’d be in just a few short words, and dangit, that’s hard stuff!

“Ugh. I know.” She sighs, falling back onto her bed. Dipper follows suit, lying down next to her across her rainbow comforter. “I’m sure it’ll be easier once I get started, but right now my nerves are having a party in my stomach and they forgot to invite me.”

He snorts, rolling over to face her. “You’ll win them all over, you know it.”

“Well, duh.” She giggles. A comfortable silence washes over them as Mabel stares up at the ceiling, mentally going over her speech for the billionth time. As she nears the part about her idea for Pet Day, her eyes wander over to look at Dipper. He has been such a big help for this whole thing, hasn’t he? Despite his protests, he was never too busy to come and listen to her speech or suggest that maybe her posters don’t really need to be covered from top to bottom in glitter glue.

Too bad he’s not running for a position, she muses. They balance each other out perfectly. Whenever Dipper gets too focused on doing everything according to the book, she’s the one who helps him look at the creative side. And he’s the one who helps ground Mabel when she gets a little too crazy. Still, he never makes her feel weird for it. Though he’d never admit it, she secretly knows as well as he does that Dipper loves all her crazy weirdness. She loves his too, when cares to show it.

“So, what’s next on the agenda for President Pines?” Dipper asks. “World domination?”

“We’re getting there,” giggles Mabel, “but for now all the candidates have a meeting tomorrow. Just about speeches and stuff, you know the drill. No campaign managers, allowed, sorry.”

“Campaign manager, eh?” Dipper quips. “Got a nice ring to it.”

“I’m glad you approve. I mean, you’ve done a ton for this campaign. Though I still resent your stance on the glitter.”

“Please. You’ll be thanking me when the student body isn’t choking up sparkles during your speech.”

“Pffft. As if glitter could ever be used for evil.” Mabel scoffs, propping herself up onto her elbows.

“Ahem?” teases Dipper. “Don’t you recall a certain April Fools, circa three years ago? I was scrubbing glitter out of my hair for weeks afterwards.”

“Those were rhinestones, my dear bro. A completely different beast.”

“Ah, right. My apologies.” He smirks, pushing himself off of the bed. “Well, if there are no more election duties, calculus homework calls.”

“Aw, boo.” Mabel protests. She reaches out to grab his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. Her angle is a little wonky, though, and she accidentally pulls down towards her. Giggling, she watches Dipper’s slender frame move closer and closer as he falls. Despite his best effort to stop himself, they land in a heap with Dipper pressed up a little too close to her face. She keeps laughing, hoping to dissuade any weird tension that might come from the slightly awkward position. She expects him to get up any second now and laugh it off. But instead of pulling back, he lingers there for a moment, awkwardly holding himself up above her.

Then, as quick as his weird freezing happened, it quickly unpauses and he’s standing up on his feet again. He gulps, his face unnaturally red even for him. “Uh, like I said. Calculus.” Before she can spit out a second protest, he’s gone from the room. Mabel giggles. She may be the weird one, but Dipper can sure be strange sometimes.

___

Mabel gets to the meeting just in time, sliding into a seat next to a particularly cute blonde-haired boy. She had gotten into a nasty game of tug-of-war with the vending machine but luckily had came out victorious. Now, settling into her seat with her fruit snacks in hand, she gazes around the room. There are a couple people here she recognizes from various classes but the rest are completely unknown to her. She gives a tiny wave at Lizzie from Art just as the teacher supervisor strides in.

“Hello, everyone!” greets the cheery red-haired teacher. “I’m Ms. Blais. It’s great to see so many candidates this year! That means the pressure’s on, though!”

Mabel smiles. She’s pretty sure that this Blais lady teaches science, which is why they’ve never met, but she seems cool enough.

“Have you had Blais before?” A voice whispers from beside her. Mabel shakes her head in the voice’s direction, realizing it’s none other than Cute Blonde Boy. “That sucks. She’s a riot. Mind you, her class is brutal, but she’s so cool it makes up for it.”

“If I ever lose my mind and decide to take a chemistry course, I’ll make sure she’s the unfortunate soul that gets to teach me.” Mabel giggles.

“Maybe I’m jumping the gun a bit, but I wouldn’t call it unfortunate to have you around.” The boy replies, his cheeks turning pink ever-so-slightly.

“D’awww.” Mabel replies, unable to contain her smile. “I’m Mabel.”

“Felix.” He replies, running a hand through those pretty yellow locks. “So, what are you-”

“Felix!” Ms. Blais cries out, shooting an overly-animated disapproving glare his way. “There’ll be plenty of time to chat up the girls after the meeting, ‘kay?”

Felix smirks back at her. “Sure thing, Ms. B.” The petite teacher clicks her tongue disapprovingly, but that doesn’t mask the smile stretching across her face. She continues making her way around the room, passing out identical white forms to every student.

“Now, I’ll keep this short. We’ve got speeches coming up at the end of the week, which means you all need to submit your final drafts by Wednesday. Not that I don’t trust you all to keep your speeches G-rated, but I don’t trust any of you. The next day will be speeches right after lunch, and then everyone will return to their classes to vote. We’ll announce the results Friday! Any questions?” Ms. Blais finishes her short speech, glancing around the room a couple times for raised hands. Upon finding none, she smiles and places the remaining forms into the crook of her arm. “Well, then. See you on the ice, kids.”

Felix and Mabel continue to chat as they exit the meeting. She finds out that he’s a total science nerd (but like, an adorkable one), he’s in three of Dipper’s classes, and he has a pet snake. How awesome is that! She also learns that he’s directly competing against her for president, but hey! Who doesn’t like some friendly competition now and again? Mabel leaves her lunch hour behind feeling totally smitten, and knows she has to tell Dipper as soon as freakin’ possible.

“Do you know a guy named Felix Ross?” she asks later on their car drive home. Dipper absentmindedly turns onto their street, his face contorted in thought.

“I think so. Kinda tall, blonde guy?” Dipper asks, and is promptly replied to with a nod. “Yeah, he’s in my Calculus class, I think. And maybe Physics? Not sure.” He pauses. “Why do you ask?”

“I met him at the campaign meeting during lunch. Gosh, and to think I could’ve gone my whole life without meeting a dreamboat like him. Running for prez sure has its perks, eh?” Mabel giggles. She notices Dipper’s grip grows slightly tighter on the steering wheel as he pulls into their driveway.

“I mean, he seems like kind of an ass to me.” Dipper says. And with that, he exits the car. Mabel huffs in her seat. Dip sure can be a party pooper sometimes.

Mabel spends the next day and a half falling head over heels for Felix. As soon as she gets home from school that day, she cracks open her phone and sent Felix a jokey message she hopes will make him laugh. Success is reached in the form of a laughing emoji reply, followed by him asking about her day went. He was so nice to her, but never in a way that felt forced or phony. It was just him being a genuinely nice guy. And she felt so comfortable talking to him! The only other guy she felt like that with was Dipper.

Who, speaking of which, has grown even more sure that Felix is a “total ass”. But how does he know? It’s not like he’s ever talked to the guy. As far as Mabel is concerned, Felix is as perfect as they come. And heck if she was going to pass that up!

Which is why she might have gotten a teensy-weensy bit carried away the following day after school, when Felix asks her to help him “Mabel-ify” his posters. It’s not her fault the guy doesn’t know which end of a glue gun is up! As far as Mabel’s concerned, this is a crafting emergency that desperately begs for her attention.

Still, she winces when she sees Dipper’s name come up on her phone. Shoot! She forgot to cancel.

“Hey, Dip. Listen…”

“Hey, where are you?” Dipper asks. He sounds concern, like he’s worried something must’ve happened to her. Aww. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine…” she trails off, dreading having to tell Dipper the truth. “Listen, I’m kinda sorta at Felix’s house right now. Do you think you could pick up the extra poster copies without me? Please?”

She hears Dipper sigh on the other end of the line. “What are you even doing at his house, Mabel?” he asks, his voice small and meek.

“I’m helping him with his posters is all. They are in desperate need of some Mabel TLC.”

That gets a half-hearted chuckle out of him, but she can tell he’s upset. Ugh, she feels so bad! Why does her dumb brain always get so caught up in the moment with boys? Now her brother is upset. But before she can apologize further, his voice stirs on the other end of the line.

“I’ll go get the posters, okay? Just…don’t stay out too late or anything.”

Mabel giggles. “Okay, Mom.” She quips, coaxing yet another chuckle out of him. Operation Dipper-Cheer Up has done the best possible job considering the circumstances. “I’ll be home nice and early so we can practice my speech, ‘mkay?”

“Sure, Mabes.” She hears him say, before giving her a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone. Aw, crud. Now she feels terrible. Still, she’d be lying if she said those feelings didn’t go away a little when Felix re-enters the room with two cans of pop for them.

“Dr. Pepper for you, Diet Coke for me.” Felix recites, passing her the can of soda. “Who was that on the phone?”

“Just Dipper.” She says, smiling up at him. “Now, let’s see those posters.”

It’s just after eight thirty when Mabel finally gets home, which is admittedly a bit later than she had intended to leave. Whatever, she got carried away! Plus, those posters seriously needed some work. She makes her way up to Dipper’s room, knocking lightly on the door.

“Come in.” His voice echoes through the door. She turns the handle, meekly walking into his room. He’s lying on the bed, idly drumming his fingers across the cover of a torn-up mystery book that his eyes have neglected in favour of wistfully gazing at the ceiling.

“Hey.” She says, giving her brother her best I’m really super sorry smile.

He gives her a weak smile in return. “Hey.”

“I’m sorry about running off. I just got kind of carried away, and Felix is soooo cute Dipper, seriously like I almost start drooling when I look at him for too long, it’s really…”

“Yeah, I get it, Mabel.” Dipper says harshly. He instantly looks regretful, and lets out a sigh as he runs his hand through his messy brown hair. “Sorry, I know you like him. It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Mabel knows that look. She knows it means that Dipper is holding something in, because she’s always the one that can see past it. Because she is the one that he lets everything out to. It’s a look that, when she’s on the receiving end, makes her heart break.

“Dip, come on. I know it’s not okay.” She says, plopping herself down at the foot of his bed. His legs curl into his chest and he tries very very hard not to look at her. Why is he being like this? Dipper has always been one to hold in his emotions to everyone else, but when it comes to his sister, he always lets them out.

“No, it is. You’re-you’re just…You’re having fun. And I’m glad that, uh, Felix is a cool guy after all.” He says, picking at his faded Legend of Zelda t-shirt.

Mabel frowns, thinking hard. She knows she majorly screwed up and all that, but would that really make Dipper this mopey? Something must be way seriously wrong. Ugh, she’s never been good with this sort of thing.

“Okay, just…” She hears herself say. “If you want to talk, y’know my door’s always open!” She ends this by shooting him finger guns, giving him her goofiest Mabel smile. Luckily, this gets a chuckle out of him.

“Okay, Dr. Mabel.” He says, picking up his book and burying himself back into it.

She sighs. That look is still there behind his eyes, but she doesn’t know if there’s anything she can do about it but wait.

The next day, Mabel spends extra-long at the mirror getting ready. This is for two reasons. One, because today’s Speech Day! And while of course she’s going to wow them with all her fantastic ideas, it can’t hurt to be looking spiffy too. Reason number two is that she’s going out for lunch with rival candidate and all around cute dude Felix Ross right before the speeches.

Their lunch goes perfectly. Duh, why wouldn’t it? Felix is a total gentleman. He holds the door for her, makes her laugh like a gazillion times, and even pays for her meal at the end. She idly thinks over their date as they walk back to school, her arm in his. No matter what happens with the election, Mabel’s sure glad that she met Felix. This state of bliss doesn’t last long, unfortunately. Her current Felix mental fantasy is pierced by her twin’s voice calling her name. Ugh. Right now, Dipper? Really?

“Mabel?” He calls again, now standing in front of her and Felix.

Felix clears his throat, probably feeling more than a tad awkward. She may have let it slip to him that her brother isn’t the hugest Felix fan. “I’ll see you out there, okay, Mabel?” He says, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiles at him as he walks off, though that smile quickly fades to a look of annoyance that gets flashed Dipper’s direction.

“Seriously, Dip? I was kind of in the middle of something!” Mabel accuses, exasperated.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I stopped you.” Dipper replies, his face redder than usual.

“What?”

“Listen, Mabel, you can do whatever you want, but I don’t know if it’s such a good idea to be hanging out with your opponent right before the election, y’know?” He shrugs, idly picking at the fuzz on his forest green sweater.

Say what? Who does Dipper think he is? He can’t just barge into the middle of her Felix fantasy, interrupt their date and then yell at her for having a little fun. She won’t stand for it.

“What the heck?” She says, raising her voice despite the other people still standing around in the halls. “This is a high school election! This doesn’t mean anything! “My opponent”? Seriously, we aren’t running for Congress, you know. This is supposed to be for fun.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just…” He says, his voice tinged with regret. “Listen, I’m your campaign manager, right? It’s just my advice, is all. I don’t trust that guy.”

“You don’t trust anyone, Dipper! And by the way, “campaign manager”, I only gave you that title because you were being nice and helping me out. Not because you were bossing me around. I’m not a little kid, Dipper, I can handle myself.”

“I’m trying to help, Mabel!” Dipper says, his voice raising to match hers. Not a good move.

“Well, quit it!” She yells, backing away from him. “I don’t need any help from you!” She can’t stand to look at him anymore; she’s practically seeing red. Where the heck is this all coming from, anyway?

Mabel feels a single tear trickle down her cheek. Oh boy, here come the waterworks. She ducks into the girl’s bathroom, quickly locking herself into a stall so she can let the tears fly. Why did he have to do this right now? Now she’s going to be all shaken up and sad for her speech! She’s supposed to be all fun and happy; that’s how she was planning to win the student body over. God, everything is so messed up now.

She curls her knees into her chest, pressing her back into the wall of the stall. Tears dance across the scrapes on her legs as she presses her palms into her eyeballs. C’mon, Mabel girl, pull yourself together.

What the heck is she going to do?

—

Mabel makes her way up to podium, still desperately trying to scrub the mascara off of her tear-stained cheeks. God, she must look like a total mess. Eventually she finds herself positioned above the microphone and opens her mouth, praying that her voice won’t be as shaky as the rest of her.

“H-hello, everyone!” Mabel starts off. Lovely. Her shaky voice decided to make an appearance after all. “I, uh, am so excited to be running for your president. And, I, um…” Her eyes scan the room desperately for Dipper. Why can’t she remember what she’s supposed to say next? Where is he even sitting? He didn’t leave, right?

“I want to be your next president because I’m super organized, for one thing. I’ve, uh, been part of tons of clubs over the years too! Like, ah…” She had her whole speech memorized less than an hour ago. Then she had to go have a stupid fight with her brother and now she can’t remember anything! Finally, Mabel spots Dipper in the crowd. Despite their argument, it still hurts her heart to see that his face is just as red and splotchy as hers. He looks just as scared as she feels.

Eventually Mabel makes her way through the speech, stumbling over her words and just generally making a total fool of herself. She can’t believe this. All the campaigning in the world can’t save her now. Her posters, the ones she spent days making, might as well not even be up there on the walls. She totally effed everything up.

She finishes her speech on the verge of tears, and is met with a half-hearted applause from the audience. Pushing her way through the couple of people waiting to go on next, Felix included, Mabel finds herself inside an empty classroom. Immediately, she slumps down in a nearby chair and breaks down crying. She’s so mad at herself right now she could scream.

The classroom door gently creaks open as a lanky figure approaches Mabel. She instantly knows who it is, even though she doesn’t really want to face him right now. She feels Dipper’s arms wrap around her, silently rubbing circles on her back. Despite how angry she was at him, all she wants to do now is let herself melt into his warm, comforting frame. She lets her tear-stained face rest on his shoulder and wonders what in the heck to say to him.

“Dipper, I-”

“Listen, Mabel-”

They both speak at once, cutting each other off. The twins let out soft giggles, both secretly glad to have alleviated a fraction of the tension in the room. Mabel motions for Dipper to continue, infinitely grateful that he’s not making her take control of this scary conversation.

“I’m sorry, Mabel. I’m sorry I was such an asshole earlier, honestly, I had no right to say those things about Felix, or any of this. I know you like him and I just— I feel awful. This is all my fault and I never, ever, want to hurt you, okay? And you can hang out with whoever you want, obviously, I just missed you is all. But I know I didn’t handle it right, like, at all, and I’m really sorry. God, I’m so sorry, Mabes.”

Mabel can’t help it, she starts to sob. She isn’t upset with Dipper anymore, at least not nearly as much as she was before. Now she’s just upset with herself for letting everyone down, most of all her brother.

“I just feel like I let you down.” She says in a small voice, avoiding all eye contact. “You worked so hard helping me, and I just blew it.”

Dipper grabs her chin, tilting it up gently to look at him. “Hey. That’s crazy talk. I’m so proud of all the work that you’ve done, okay? Seriously. I’ve been looking up at those crazy cool posters on the wall all week and every time all I can think is how lucky I am to be your brother.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Mabel, you’re the coolest, funniest, most amazing girl I know. I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t.”

Mabel smiles, finally meeting his eyes. But when she does, she notices something there that’s never existed in his eyes before. There’s this intensely passionate look lingering on his features, like he’s looking at her as if he can’t believe she’s really there. She’s been on the receiving end of similar looks from boys a handful of times before, but nothing this intense and definitely nothing like this from her brother.

Behind all that is something else. It’s almost hidden, but Mabel knows him better than anyone and picks up on it. Behind the adoration is fear, she realizes. He’s deeply afraid. She gulps, watching him gaze at her in a way he hasn’t ever looked at her before. A look of admiration, of passion, of fear of what it all must mean.

A montage plays in Mabel’s head of the past few days and she realizes something earth-shattering. This isn’t the first time Dipper’s looked at her like this; not by a long shot. He’s been looking at her like this for a while now. But there’s always been some distraction; the campaign, an upcoming test, a new cute boy. Right now, though, it’s just the two Pines twins, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. And for the first time, she’s finally noticing just how Dipper looks at her. It’s anything but platonic.

She watches him get closer and closer to her face. This can’t be real. Dipper Pines, her brother, is inching his way towards her lips. There’s no way he’s really doing this, right? He’s just… he’s just… Her mind goes blank.

He’s kissing her.

It’s extremely soft; so gentle that if she wasn’t holding her breath and remaining as still as a statue she might not even have noticed it. She can’t bring herself to push him off of her; she’s in shock. Dipper takes this as a green light, and continues to gently press kisses upon her lips. His thumb caresses her cheek, in a way that (gulp) might have actually made her shudder a little.

So this is really happening, then. Her brother, her best friend for life is kissing her. Why isn’t she pushing him away? Why is she kind of sort of maybe—

“What the fuck.” A deep male voice whispers from behind them. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

The twins instantly break apart. All the colour has drained from Dipper’s face. He’s terrified. Still, he inches his way in front of Mabel to shield her from the person in front of them.

“Felix, let’s not make any rash decisions, okay?” Dipper speaks, his voice quivering and breaking in ways she hasn’t heard since middle school. Mabel, meanwhile, can’t even manage to look up at Felix’s face. She’s frozen in place.

She hears Felix slam the door, presumably running off to go tell everyone what he saw. Mabel sinks to her knees, her face once again buried in her hands as she sobs. This time, though, she isn’t sobbing for some stupid presidential campaign. She’s crying for her, and her brother, and oh god, she’s going to have to move schools, and her parents will find out, and they’ll separate her and Dipper, even though neither of them know what they’re doing. They’re just stupid kids, for God’s sake. They’re just kids.

“Mabel.” Dipper finally breaks the silence, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

“I-I don’t want to talk to you right now.” She heaves through tears.

“I’ll make this right, Mabel, okay? I’ll fix everything. You don’t need to worry. Just pretend this never happened. Please.” The pleading in his voice is so desperate it makes her heart break. But she can’t seem to move from her position. She can’t go comfort him right now. She can’t do anything but cry.

By the time she looks up, he’s gone.

—

Mabel wants to scream. Instead, she settles for roughly throwing her phone down against her mattress. She’s called Felix a grand total of six times, and every single time she’s gone straight through to voicemail.

Truthfully, she doesn’t even really know what she’d say to him if he picked up. Beg him to take her back? Definitely not. They’re way beyond that. Probably just plead with him not to think she’s a freak, to keep quiet about what he saw. To yell, to apologize. Maybe she’d just cry. Who knows?

Usually she’d ask Dipper for guidance about these kinds of situations. She’d curl up next to him under his covers and have a good cry. Then, once she was all cried out, she’d watch as he sat down at his desk and sketched out a thirty-something part plan to fix everything.

This time, though, there’s no long-winded plan to guide her. In fact, Mabel hasn’t even seen Dipper since that super awful moment in the empty classroom. When she had finally gotten home, she gave his bedroom door a soft knock that was met with no answer. She knew he was in there; she could hear him softly crying. The sound felt close, as if he was right on the other side of the door. She slumped down against his doorframe, her chest heaving as she silently cried into her knees.

Now, she’s lying down on her bed, still heaving the same tears but desperately trying to think of absolutely anything else.

How on Earth are they going to fix this?

The next day is almost as tough, though at least the tears have died down. Dipper had left extremely early in the morning, leaving her to sullenly pick at her breakfast for fifteen minutes until her mom told her to just leave it.

Dipper left her the car, but she’s never liked driving. She spends the entire lonely walk to school chewing on the inside of cheek as she tries to resist the urge to cry. How can she face everyone at school, when they probably know the whole sucky thing? How can she possibly face Felix? Her mind has long forgotten the fact that today is Election Day. Now, she’s just trying to survive. To Mabel’s surprise, no one mentions the incident to her all day. In fact, everyone treats her as normally as ever. It’s as if Felix kept the secret to himself. Mabel is completely baffled.

When the results are announced in last period, it’s no surprise to Mabel that she lost to Felix. Frankly, he deserves it a lot more than her. She’s a freak, a stupid, brother-kissing freak. All she cares about now is fixing things. Luckily, she manages to catch a glimpse of Felix right as he’s exiting the school. She speeds up instantly, racing through the halls to catch up with him.

“Felix!” Mabel cries, making everyone in the halls turn to look at her. Oops. “I need to talk to you.”

Felix gives her a blank look. Silently, he follows her around the corner and into an empty classroom. Without a word he sits down on top of one of the desks and crosses his arms. Okay, Mabel girl. This is what counts.

“Felix, I don’t really know how much you saw yesterday, or anything, honestly I’m not even sure what it was that you saw, but…” She trails off. Blargh, she’s no good at this. God, she wants Dipper here. He’d be able to reason with Felix. Even more, he’d be able to put his arms around her and pull her close. He’d be able to make her feel okay again.

“It’s okay, Mabel. I’m not going to tell anyone about what I saw, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Say whaaaa?

“You’re not?” She asks tentatively.

“I’m not that much of a dick.” Felix says, his eyes very pointedly avoiding her. “Besides, your, uh, your brother came to talk to me last night. He showed up at my door and begged me not to tell anyone. I’m not saying I’m not weirded out by what I saw, but, well, he assured me it wasn’t what it looked like. Even if it was, that’s your business to deal with.”

Mabel can’t help it. She runs at Felix, enveloping him in a bear hug. Thank God. He really was a good guy all along, huh? Dipper must realize that now too. Felix gives her back a couple of awkward pats before clearing his throat. Oh, right. Despite everything he’s said, he’s probably not exactly thrilled about being around her.

“That being said, I don’t really think we should be spending anymore time together.” Felix continues, drumming his fingers along the side of the desk. “You clearly have some stuff to work out and I don’t really think you need the added confusion.”

“You’re right, you’re so totally right.” Mabel says, breaking away from their hug. Still, she can’t help but conceal the smile on her face. She’s so freaking relieved, it doesn’t bother her that Felix is ending their barely-a-relationship. There are plenty of blonde-haired dreamboats out there, after all.

“Right, so, uh… I’m gonna go.” Felix says, using his arms to push himself back off the desk. He gives her a slightly awkward smile before quickly ushering himself out of the room. Mabel wants to cry again, but for an entirely different reason. This time it’s out of relief, and most of all, gratefulness.

Thank God for Dipper Pines.

Mabel skips her way back home, a drastic change from the somber way she had trudged to school this morning. Now, she feels light as a feather. She and her brother are going to be okay. She just knows it.

In fact, it surprises her just how happy she feels. Even if Felix isn’t going to let their little secret slip, she should still be upset by the fact that her brother freaking kissed her. That’s wrong, right? Any normal person would think so.

But for some reason, Mabel doesn’t. It caught her off guard, alright. But after she had gotten over the initial shock that it was indeed her brother kissing her, she had been able to focus on the actual kiss. And okay, fine! It wasn’t horrible! In fact, it was kind of nice. She had never, ever, been kissed like that before. No one had ever made her feel so cared for, so safe. No one had ever made her shudder like that either.

What’s even more is that no kiss had ever felt so right to her. Having Dipper there, gently cupping her cheek and leading her through a minefield of emotions in one kiss felt strangely perfect to her. As if it was meant to be that way all along.

That’s not as big of a surprise, though. Everything with Dipper always felt so natural to her. He always made her feel like she could be herself with him, even (especially) at her weirdest. She knew that Dipper felt the same way too. Heck, she was the only person he was ever truly comfortable around. It made her feel good, knowing that she was the one person he trusted in that way.

Why Dipper has such a problem with being himself, she’ll never understand. Frankly, he’s the best person she’s ever known. From his weird-mystery solving antics to his torn-up collection of mystery books to the super cute way he looks at her when he’s just woken up—

Oh, fiddlesticks.

It hits her like a dang truck.

She loves him.

She really, truly is head over heels for her brother. Her best friend for life.

Mabel can’t believe it took her this long to see it. She’s always known on some level that they were different than your average siblings. She’s heard countless people tell her how nice it is that they’re so close, but even then, she knew it was something more. And in a way, the platonic love is still there. They tease each other relentlessly, and get into stupid arguments, and god knows how competitive they both get over Saturday morning video game marathons. But there’s always been that longing, that insatiable urging inside of her that they’ve got to be more than just “close”.

Dipper just seemed to realize it first, is all. That’s no surprise, though. He’s the one who loves mysteries. He thrives off of them, it seems. While Mabel is always content with stopping to smell the roses, Dipper constantly needs to know exactly what’s going on. She wonders how long he’s known for.

Her feet stop at the front door of her house. Oh. She’s home. Well, it’s now or never. Mabel slowly makes her way up to her brother’s door. She’s made the trip up these stairs thousands of times, and yet now it feels completely new. In a way, she’s a completely new Mabel.

Before she knows it, though, her knuckles are rapping against his door.

“Mabel?” A shaky voice calls out through the door.

“That’s my name.” Mabel replies softly. There’s no answer, so she gingerly reaches over to the doorknob and opens the way in. The sight she’s met with makes her heart break. Dipper is sitting on his bed, eyes puffy and red. His knees are tucked into his chest and he is quite deliberately avoiding eye contact with her.

“Dipper?” She whispers. Without looking up at her, his hand reaches up and gives her a gentle wave. Welp. This might be harder than she thought. Truthfully, Mabel had sort of pictured that she’d just run up here and fall into his arms and they’d figure everything out later. Turns out, this might require a tiny bit more tact.

After a long silence, Dipper finally looks up at her. “I know what you’re going to say, okay.”

Mabel almost giggles, but realizes he probably wouldn’t take that too well. “I really don’t think you do.”

Dipper looks confused for a second, but then shakes his head sternly. “I do, so just-just listen, okay? I know I’ve made things weird for you, and god, I know I totally fucked up. I should’ve never, y’know, kissed you, especially where anyone could’ve easily walked in. Sometimes I just don’t think, like, at all. I should’ve been thinking that day because I’m the one who’s supposed to protect us. But for whatever reason, I wasn’t. Still, you don’t have to worry. I fixed it all. I talked to Felix and he promised not to tell anyone. Honestly, Mabel, he really does seem like a good guy. I was prepared to threaten him or to pay him off but he just promised not to tell right away. I’m sorry I was such an ass about him.”

“Dipper-”

“Hold on, I’m not done.” He says, clearly working himself up over this. Mabel crosses over to put her hands on his shoulders but he quickly scoots away. “Sorry, just… Well, I think you know why. Anyway, I’m really sorry about the whole kiss situation and I’ve already started working on it. I’m gonna work out all these fucked up feelings for you, I’ll even see a therapist if I have to. I promise, Mabel, whatever it takes. I’ll fix everything I’ll stop— whatever this is.”

With that, Dipper gets up and runs a hand through his hair, beginning to walk towards his bedroom door.

“Wait.” Mabel’s voice calls out. Is that her voice? She can barely recall. “You don’t, uh… I don’t want you to stop.”

Dipper stops in his tracks, turning around slowly to look at her. His eyes are staring at her more intensely than they ever have before, searching every line and shape of her face for some sort of sign. She watches him, turning words over in his head as he tries to figure out what to say back. She knows him best, after all. She knows exactly what’s going on in his head.

So she takes a deep breath in, closing her eyes as she sits waiting on Dipper’s bed. She can’t be the one to walk over, to close the gap, to put her lips on his. But she can sure make it easier on him.

Sure enough, the next thing she feels are Dipper’s chapped lips softly placing themselves in line with hers. He kisses her ever-so-softly, the warmth of his cheeks emanating off of him. Hesitancy lingers in his motions, but he doesn’t find that reason enough to stop. Slowly but surely, just as he had done after her speech, Mabel finds herself being kissed by her very own brother.

And she’s kissing him back.

The rational parts of her whispers to stop, that this is wrong. And yet something deep inside her never wants this to end. For whatever reason, that part deep down is the part that wins, and her hands float up to press softly against his chest. Dipper immediately reaches his hands up to her shoulders, and then her hair, and then the nape of her neck. His hands continue to run up and down her, as if they were dead set on touching every inch of her skin.

Their kiss quickly transitions into something more than the gentle, soft kiss that had originated this whole dang thing. No, this kiss was deep and passionate and god, throws Mabel for such a loop that she can barely even think straight. She clings onto Dipper, the only thing she’s sure of right now.

Oh, and look, now his tongue is —yup, Dipper’s tongue is definitely entering the equation. Wowzers. He is kissing her like his life depends on it, like if he doesn’t get it all done now there might never be another shot. Will there be? Could there be? Her thoughts are having quite the temper tantrum in her brain right now at this whole situation.

Dipper holds her closer than he ever has before, gently lying her down onto his bed. Their warm bodies line up almost perfectly (he’s got a good two inches on her) as he continues to kiss the freaking heck out of her. Her racing thoughts are quickly banished by Dipper’s lips placing soft open-mouth kisses along her jaw, and then along her neck. Jeepers, this feels like nothing she’s ever felt before and oh my gosh did she just moan?

Dipper evidently heard it too, looking up at her with that damn sheepish grin. Her insides start going wild, butterflies flapping in every direction. She knows she’s an oddball sometimes but that is most definitely not how you’re supposed to feel when you’re looking at your brother. Then again, you’re definitely not supposed to be in love with your brother either, but here they are.

Mabel registers that Dipper’s lips are hovering just over the space in between her breasts. That sheepish grin is asking her a deliberate question. Without thinking, she reaches down to the hem of her shirt and it quickly loses itself in the mound of dirty clothes lying on Dipper’s floor. It’s then she remembers that, oh right, she’s not actually wearing a bra. Oh well. Dipper looks her over like she’s nothing he’s ever seen before, like she’s a real life goddess lying there for him. It makes her tummy do another triple backflip because she’s had boys look every which way at her but never like that.

Finally, Dipper seems to remember where he is and presses a kiss in between her breasts. His hand floats up to softly cup her right breast, running a gentle thumb over her nipple. It instantly makes her shudder, but oh boy is it a good kind of shudder. His other hand quickly drifts up too, and his awe-driven fondling of her breasts makes her weaker and weaker. It makes realizes very quickly that she wants all the Dipper she can get.

Her hands tug on the bottom of his shirt, silently pleading with him to throw it away too. Luckily, he gets the message and before she knows it he’s practically ripped his shirt away. And yes, she’s seen him shirtless at the community pool and whatever but he’s never looked quite like this. Quite this…aw god, she’s gonna say it. Quite this hot.

Their bare chests press against one another as Dipper pulls her into another deeply passionate kiss. And she feels something hard push up against her leg. Is that…? To test out her theory, she holds him as close as she can and delicately rocks her hips up into his.

Yup, Dipper has definitely got a case of the sister-boners. But truthfully, she isn’t all that upset about it. Actually….

Maybe it’s out of curiosity, or maybe it’s out of pure lust, or maybe it just feels right in the moment. She doesn’t know. What she does know is she can feel her hand making its way down to Dipper’s bulge and gently grazes her fingers over it. Now it’s Dipper’s turn to let out a moan, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck. She decides she likes this very much, and continues to rub him through his pants. Now he’s the one clinging to her, cursing under his breath and shaking ever-so-slightly. It makes her feel good how easily she can work him up like this, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want more.

So she allows herself to unbutton those pesky jeans for him, and feels Dipper quickly kicking them off the rest of the way. That’s more like it.

Dipper reaches around to cup Mabel’s butt, using that to pull himself back onto her. It riles her up beyond belief and without thinking she rocks herself ever-so-slightly into him again. And it feels insanely good, so she does it once more. Dipper lets out another curse under his breath before slowly rolling his hips back into hers.

And oh boy, does he hit the nail right on its friggin’ head.

Mabel squeaks, clinging to him as he continues to grind against her in a place that makes her legs turn to putty. She eagerly presses herself into him, but that’s all the work she can really do at this point. She’s overwhelmed in the best possible way and all she can think of is how she’s going to get her own pesky pants off.

Not wanting this to end, she reaches down and wiggles out of her sweatpants as fast as she possibly can. And while she’s there, she might as well get rid of the other pesky clothing down there, right? Soon, she’s lying completely naked on Dipper’s bed. She’s not quite sure how she got there, but she wants to be there; she needs to be there. She needs him.

That awe-filled, holy shit holy shit type of look returns to Dipper’s face as he takes in her naked body. She sees him lick his lips ever so slightly and dang she’s really freaking wet. His fingers trace their way down her ribcage all the way to her lower stomach, and then they halt delicately.

“Can I…?” He asks, drumming his fingers against her lower stomach. She nods frantically, eternally thankful that he just seems to know exactly what she needs.

His fingers maneuver their way through her slick folds, placing just the right amount of pressure against her. She’s always been rather sensitive down there, so it’s lucky that her bro has decided to be gentle. Her insides continue to flip-flop as he continues to rub her, making her want to squirm and thrash about because holy shit how is he so good at this? Dipper’s always been a man of his research, and clearly he’s researched a lot more than Gravity Falls anomalies.

She can’t stop herself anymore and starts to moan, trying as hard as she can to keep quiet so as to not wake up her parents. Still, it’s hard to think about your pesky ol’ parents two doors down when your brother has three fingers pressed up against your lady bits and is making you pant and squeak in ways you never thought you could.

Suddenly, he withdraws and reaches down to his underwear, quickly tugging himself out of it. Instantly her eyes go to his, ahem, junk. Mabel’s never actually seen a real-live penis up close before, so she takes her sweet time studying it. The head, the way it curves ever-so-slightly to the right, the curly wisps of black hair peeking out from underneath. He smiles shyly at her, his face growing even redder than before.

“So, are we… Are you okay with doing this?” Dipper asks, looking down at her. His face is creased with worry and hesitation.

“Heck yeah I am, Dippingsauce.” Mabel giggles, reaching up to graze her fingers along his inner thighs. He shivers ever-so-slightly at her touch. Yup, she could definitely get used to that.

He gulps, quickly sitting himself back down onto the bed. What’s going on? Is he having second thoughts? Oh boy, did she push it too far? She kind of does that sometimes… These thoughts circle around in Mabel’s brain, making her more and more nervous. That is, until she bothers to look at what Dipper’s actually doing.

Dipper Pines is currently hunched over, frantically trying to rip open a condom wrapper.

That’s when it really sets in for Mabel. They’re really going to do this, aren’t they? Less than an hour ago Mabel had been completely (well, not completely) unaware of her feelings for her brother and now here they are, about to go just about as far as two people can go together. She should be scared, right? At least a little worried?

But, well, she isn’t. Sure, the butterflies are still flapping around down there as strong as ever. But scared? Never. Not with Dipper by her side. He would never do anything, ever, to hurt her. In fact, she’s glad that she’s doing it with him and not some random clown from school. Dipper’s a guy she knows, a guy that she trusts. No matter what happens from here on out, she knows he’ll have her best interest at heart. The thought makes her smile.

Dipper finally looks back up at her, seeming to have come out victorious in his battle against the condom wrapper. He quickly rolls the condom on, looking almost upset to have paused their, uh, previous activities. Still, he is soon back and ready for action. He climbs on top of Mabel, looking at her so fondly that it makes her stomach do another round of backflips.

He’s nervous. She can read it in his face. To calm his nerves, she leans up ever so slightly and kisses him. Their lips connecting seem to spring him back to life as his hands instantly begin exploring her body once again. This time, they don’t hesitate in the slightest. Her whole body is free reign to him now. Suddenly, she feels him prop himself up on his hands, his body looming over her. Mabel looks up into his deep brown eyes, giving him a silent, yearning nod.

Dipper lines himself up at her entrance. And ever so slowly, he coaxes his way inside her. She’s way too wet for it to be painful, but it’s definitely a new sensation. She feels every inch of him pressing against her walls and oh god she feels so full. She watches his face contort and twitch ever-so-slightly as he rests himself inside her.

Once she’s gotten used to the sensation, Mabel gently rocks herself against him. Clearly, he’s not expecting that, as she hears a sharp moan emit from his mouth followed by a mumbled curse. She surprises herself too, letting out a quiet whine. Dipper picks up on it though, and gently begins swaying his hips. Holy jeepers, this is all so new and unreal and yet it feels so freaking good and right doing this with him. She can tell that Dipper feels it too, from the way that he’s cursing under his breath and letting out tiny moans into the crook of her neck.

And oh god, she can feel every single inch of him, twitching ever so slightly every once in a while as he keeps his steady rhythm. She looks up at him fondly, shooting him a shy smile that he returns with one of his own. Suddenly Dipper’s forehead is pressed up against hers and he’s locking lips with her once again, covering her frame with his own.

His hands start to wander along Mabel’s body, delicately grazing along her smooth stomach. But frankly, she’s growing a little impatient. Unable to wait any longer, Mabel grabs his right hand and places it atop her breast. Dipper certainly takes the bait, beginning fondling her in a way that’s certainly a little more, uh, rough. And hoo boy, does that work for her. His fingers catch along her nipples, giving them a tiny squeeze that sends shivers down her spine. She needs more.

“Faster, Dipper. Please.” Mabel whispers, trying not to sound too needy. Dipper looks like his eyes are going to bulge out of his head, causing Mabel to stifle a giggle. He certainly listens, though, and soon Mabel has a hand clamped over her mouth, trying desperately to suppress her moans.

Dipper begins planting kisses along her jaw, tickling her cheek slightly with his hint of peach fuzz. His path continues down her neck, placing wet, open mouth kisses all the way down to her collarbone. This, combined with Dipper’s never-faltering rhythm, make Mabel’s toes curl under and her hips buck up into him. It’s all so deliciously overwhelming and…

An idea strikes. She gently takes Dipper’s hand, placing it inches above her labia. He looks at her confused for just a second and then instantly gets to work. She keeps her hand atop his for a couple moments, guiding his fingers in circles around her clit that make her almost afraid she’ll scream. Once he’s making her good and squirmy, she lies back, eyes clamped shut and clinging to Dipper’s back for dear life.

Mabel feels lucky her brother is such a quick learner. He soon begins rocking three fingers across her, placing pressure all around her clit (but never directly on, she’s still sensitive!) and follows each tiny moan, each whine and gasp so he knows exactly what gets her going. Soon she’s panting even harder than before, coming completely undone for him. She reaches up to her breasts, squeezing and tweaking them in a way that Dipper can’t seem to take his eyes off of.

She can feel Dipper’s rhythm faltering ever so slightly, hinting to her that he’s probably closer than he cares to admit. Luckily, her back is arching and her hips keep involuntarily bucking up against his, so she knows she’s rather close too. One hand remains tightly wound around Dipper’s back, while the other slams into the mattress to grab a fistful of Dipper’s dark blue sheets.

“Dip, I-I…” She starts, barely able to string together a sentence at this point. He nods, instantly knowing what she means.

Mabel feels her orgasm wash over her, reaching from her curled toes to her flushed cheeks as she moans into Dipper’s shoulder as quietly as she can. No boy has ever made her feel this way, made her feel so unbelievably squirmy and heated as she feels right now. And he never lets up, keeps rubbing her as she begins to tense up and her thighs squeeze even tighter around him. She hopes she’s not hurting him but at this point she’s finding it hard not to give into her every impulse. Her breathing, while still ragged, begins to slow as she comes down from her high.

She looks up at Dipper’s face, watching her in awe as he clamps a hand over his own mouth. He’s not far behind her, slamming himself into her in quick, deep strokes. He buries his face into the crook of her neck once again, his cheeks warming her. She can feel little whinnies and moans being echoed into her skin as he finishes, his strokes beginning to progressively slow until he stops completely. For a moment he just lies atop her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Eventually, he looks up at her.

Now Mabel has gotten plenty of smiles from her brother. “Happy Birthday I love you” smiles, “Oops I accidentally ate your last cookie” smiles, even sarcastic “oh aren’t you funny” smiles. Such is the nature of their relationship, after all. They are a smiley duo. But the smile she gets right then from him is unlike any she’s ever gotten before. It’s swimming with desire and with contentment, but most of all with adoration. It’s a smile she hopes she’ll get to see plenty more of.

—

Soon, Mabel is lying under Dipper’s comforter in his baggy old Mathletes t-shirt, his arms wrapped snugly around her. She can feel his rhythmic breathing on her shoulder, and her heart flutters happily.

Oh, boy, is there gonna be a big long talk between them tomorrow. Probably some tears shed, at least on her part. She’s no stranger to getting emotional, but Dipper has been known to grow a little teary-eyed when the time is right.

If this is going to be a regular thing, there’ll be even more to work out. They won’t be able to walk down the halls holding hands like a regular couple, and they’ll have to figure out a way to maneuver around her parents. Heck, they’ve already started that trend; Dipper has an alarm set for early in the morning so she can safely retreat back to her own room.

But no matter what happens, they’ll always have each other. That much, at least, she knows to be true.


End file.
